Thirteen Hours
by EmeraldDragonxo
Summary: [No matter how far apart we are, we will always be under the same sky.] For Mikochiyo week


**Pairings:** Mikoto Mikoshiba x Chiyo Sakura

 **Timeline:** Four years in the future, established relationship

 **Warnings:** Mostly fluff but a teeny bit of angst is mixed in and mild OOCness.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun

 **Authors Note:** For Mikochiyo week, day six, Soul Mates. And this one is only a liiiittle late.

* * *

" _No matter how far apart we are, we will always be under the same sky._ "

* * *

"Dude, aren't you worried she's cheating on you?"

Mikoto frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No."

His friend nudged him, a sympathetic smile on his face. "She's in _New York_ Mikoshiba, what makes you so sure?"

A part of Mikoto wanted to just ignore his friend but in order to keep him off his back, he might as well just tell him like it is. After all, he'd been dancing around the fluffy truth for the longest of time now and Takahashi Keiji deserved some kind of answer. "I love her and she loves me, that's that. I trust Chiyo and she trusts me," Mikoto said, pausing for a moment, "she's the love of my life."

Takahashi rolled his eyes. "Yeah well the love of my life cheated on me when I visited China last year so that's a load of bullshit."

Mikoto's jaw tightened and he curled his fingers into his palms. "You just don't get it, Takahashi. You don't get what Chiyo and I have."

"You're right," Takahashi agreed, albeit savagely. "But, I don't want you getting hurt. You're my friend and I mean, come on, a part of you has to be thinking she might be cheating on you."

"Let it go," Mikoto growled. He was more than shocked by his behaviour towards Takahashi but they've only known each other for two years. Honestly, he didn't think that Takahashi should care this much. Besides, what did it matter if Takahashi doubted Chiyo? Mikoto _didn't_ and that's all that mattered.

Takahashi held up his hands in surrender and retreated to his side of the dorm room. He grabbed his jacket. "Sorry." Mikoto didn't say anything and Takahashi sighed. "I'm going for lunch, talk to you later."

Mikoto felt a _little_ guilty about the fight with Takahashi but it really wasn't any of Takahashi's business.

He glanced at the clock and a cold panic swept through him. Thanks to his disagreement with Takahashi, he was a couple minutes late for his scheduled video chat with Chiyo. It was noon in Japan and eleven PM in New York, thirteen hours apart. He whipped out his laptop, turned it on and eagerly opened Skype. He sent Chiyo a video request and she accepted within a couple of rings.

"Hey," she said, rubbing her eyes. She sat in the window seat of her New York dorm room and the city scape illuminated her orange hair. She was wearing his black hoodie she stole the last time she was in Japan.

It was so surreal to see her plunged in darkness when he was sitting in a room flushed with sunlight. "Hello, my darling," he greeted her, blowing her a kiss.

She laughed, catching his kiss and pressing her fingers to her mouth. She had quite a few bags under her violet eyes and her hair was messy and devoid of her signature ribbons. "How are things?" Chiyo asked, a genuine smile gracing her lips. How he missed seeing that smile in person.

"Great, I found that limited edition figure I was telling you about a couple of weeks ago annnnnd tada!" Mikoto exclaimed, slapping a small, rectangular piece of paper against the webcam.

"Mikorin… I can't see what you're showing me," Chiyo scolded, annoyance creeping into her voice. He gulped, forcing himself to remember she was most likely _exhausted_ and vowed to change the chat time to inconvenience him.

"Right, sorry, I just got so excited…" he trailed off, pulling the slip of paper from the webcam. " _Anyways,_ " he said hurriedly, "I got plane tickets to New York for the long weekend. I figured you were probably tired of all the travel back to Japan and even though you've been insisting I don't _need_ to go to New York – since you don't think I'm very good at English – but I –"

"Mikoto," Chiyo interjected. For a moment, he's worried he made her angrier with him until he noticed the tears slipping down her cheeks.

"C—Chiyo?" he gasped, gaping at her.

She wiped the fat tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands, making use of the lengthy black fabric, although more tears kept on falling. Pink dusted her cheeks and a smile worked its way over her mouth. "I'm… just so happy!" she clarified between her hiccupped sobs.

Suddenly, Mikoto's laughing. "I'm relieved," he said, grinning like a fool.

"I can't wait to see you," she confessed, touching her computer screen.

"Me too," he whispered, brushing his knuckles over her cheek on the screen, wanting nothing more than to comfort her in this moment. "I love you, Chiyo." He cursed the blush that blossoms across his cheeks.

"I love you too, Mikoto, more than words could ever describe." A few stray tears leaked down Mikoto's face as well. Hearing her say 'I love you' was more than enough to reaffirmed that she would _never_ cheat on him. No matter what Takahashi had to say, it would never shake his resolve in her.

A month and a half sure was a long time…

.

.

.

Standing outside baggage claim in the John F. Kennedy International Airport, Mikoto scanned the huge crowd trying to locate his tiny girlfriend with his duffle bag on his shoulder.

"Mikoto!" Miraculously, he heard her voice over the hubbub and twisted around in all directions until he found the source. She weaved in between people, moving at a frantic pace. He wasn't even aware he was running towards her until he dropped his bags and lifted her into his arms. Mikoto crushed her against him, pressing a searing kiss to her lips. Chiyo's legs hooked around his waist as she melted against him.

When neither of them could breathe, they broke apart panting and she rested her forehead against his. Her violet eyes bore into his and he quickly kissed her again. He was becoming acutely aware they were in the middle of an international airport and people must be staring. He set her down, ghosting his thumb over her swollen lower lip.

"No matter how far apart we are," she began her voice barely above a whisper yet she sounded like the loudest person in the world, "we'll always be together."

He chuckled. "Of course, you're the only one crazy enough to be in love with me."

Chiyo rolled her eyes but she was practically glowing. "Good thing you're just as crazy as me, Mikoto Mikoshiba, or else the next sixty years of our lives will be pretty boring."

"Planning for the future already?" he teased, scooping up his duffle bag. He took her hand and let her lead him through the throng of people to the doors.

She snorted, "Please, I've seen you're wedding journal."

He gasped in mock rage. "How dare you see my tux before the wedding, that's bad luck you know?"

"You're a dork," she responded and he laughed again, despite the violent blush filling the apples to both of their cheeks.

"I love you too, Chiyorin."

They stepped out into the bright sunlight, leaving the airport far behind them and the people that might have seen their display. Chiyo might have been the center of the universe for Mikoto and he might have been the world to Chiyo; they were just one small love story in an ocean of innumerable others…

Nevertheless, to them, the world would keep on spinning until that tragic day sixty years into the future. Not that the thought would cross their minds again during the next fifty years.

* * *

 **Um…** it kinda took a turn at the end. I planned on writing something… soooo much better than that last paragraph but my brain shut off two hours ago aha. (No excuses though.) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.

~Emerald~


End file.
